Vezon
Będziemy tu siedzieć cicho, tak, że nawet nas nie zauważą... a nawet jeśli zauważą, powiedzą: Zobaczcie, jacy oni cisi i skryci. Muchy by nie skrzywdzili. Nie będą sie obawiali podejsć bliżej. A wtedy... a wtedy... Vezon to siódmy Piraka, kiedyś strażnik Maski Życia, obecnie jest w grupie która ma zaatakować BoM. Życiorys Vezon powstał gdy Piraka trafili do kryjówki Makuty w poszukiwaniu broni. Faktycznie, znaleźli jedną. Legendarną Włócznię Fuzji. Gdy Hakann wycelował z włoczni w Vezoka, włócznia wystrzeliła i rozdzieliła Vezoka na dwie części - jego jak to później Vezon ujął "żałosną stronę" i nowo powstałą istotę - Vezona. Vezon znał plany innych Piraka, gdyż miał pamięć Vezoka. W oddzielnym kanistrze przybył na Voya Nui i w jakiś sposób dotarł do Komnaty Maski Życia. Niestety dla niego, maska była przeklęta - kiedy ją dotknął, Kanohi Ignika stopiła się z jego głową, a on sam połączył się z pająkiem Fenrakkiem. left|150px|thumb|Vezon Od tamtej pory Vezon dzień i noc, bez ustanku strzeże maski życia przed każdym kto jest dosyć odważny lub głupi, aby dotrzeć aż do Komnaty Maski Życia. Kiedy Piraka przybyli odebrać Maskę Życia, Vezon zaczął z nimi walczyć. wkrótce dołączyli do nich Inika. w czasie walki Vezon i Fenrakk wpadli do lawy i odrodzili się jako Vezon i Kardas. Inika byli prawie pokonani, ale potem Jaller kazał Kongu użyć Maski Telepatii na Ignika, znaleźć jej myśli i przepchać je do umysłu vezona. Szalony Skakdi zamroził się w swoich drogach, dowiadując się, że maska zapragnęła Matoro. W gniewie, spróbował do bezpiecznika Matoro z lawą sali, ale Jaller szybko użył tajemniczej Sfery Zamor danej mu przez Axonna. Ta sfera zamroziła Vezona i jego wierzchowca na czas, pozwalając Matoro wziąć Ignika z głowy vezona. Z oderwaną maską, Vezon stracił moce, które ona mu przyznała i został odcięty z Kardasa. Vezon śledził Toa Inika do Mahri Nui z naprawioną Włócznią Fuzji (została naprawiona przez własną moc, ale w chwili przedostania się przez tunel, jego broń została spalona do popiołu przez Jallera, i został wyniesiony przez Zyglaki. Zakon Mata nui Vezon uszedł Zyglakom z pomocą Brutaki, i został polubiony przez niego przyłączył się do drużyny by walczyć z Bractwem makuty. Drużyna na początku składała się z Brutaki członkowska jako przywódcy, Roodaki, Takadoxa, Carapara, zdrajcy Makuta Spiriaha, i siebie. Vezon został wybrany z powodu bycia na straty i jego braku strachu przed Bractwem. Grupa podróżowała do Stelt,aby nabyć statek, Vezon miał poświęcić handlowca, od którego otrzymywali statek z "lekki kran" sprawili, że to przypominało że naprawdę zdobył Roodake, którą wykorzystywali jako zapłate. Jednakże, Brutaka znokautował go zanim Vezon mógł go zaatakować. Po tym jak Brutaka powiedział swojej drużynie gdzie zmusili siłą woli głowę w kierunku wyspy daleko na południe do znalezienia Miserixa, poprzedniego dowódcy Bractwa Makuty, Vezon pierwszy spostrzeł, że ogromna liczba Zyglaków, który Spiriah miał wezwać. Podczas podróży do Zakaz, Vezon był zadowolony, że jeździ do swojego kraju rodzinnego, i później został przedstawiony do końca członek drużyny, Lariska. Po przypłynięciu do porośniętej lasem wyspie niedaleko brzegu z Południowego Kontynentu, Brutaka odzyskał tajny skład broni zostawionych tam przez Trinuma i Botara. Vezonowi była dana bezsilna dzida, ale Tren Krom zaatakował i zdobył Brutake, łapiąc w pułapkę drużynę na wyspie przez stwarzenie 200 stopowych ścian na około jej. Trivia *Vezok nienawidzi Vezona. Gdy Zaktan tylko wspomniał o tym imieniu, Vezok nawrzeszczał na niego z wściekłością, a gdy kontynuował, Vezok z wściekłością pociął drzewo na kawałki. *Vezon jest kompetnie oszalały, sprawia że nawet Karzahni wygląda przy nim na normalną istotę. *Słowo "Vezon" oznacza "sobowtór" w dialekcie Matoran. *Dwie maski Vezona są ramionami Maxilosa. Broń i Umiejętności *Broń Vezona to Włócznia Fuzji. Pozwala mu połączyć ze sobą dwie różne rzeczy, także żywe, lub je rozdzielić. Wiadomo na pewno, że Włóczni użyto do stworzenia DH Prototype. ** Włócznia Fuzji w czasie walki w Komnacie MoLi została użyta przeciw Vezokowi i Reidakowi, zmieniając ich w Piraka Fusion. Później zostali rozdzieleni, a Włócznia zniszczona. ** Włócznia może rozdzielić Vezona i Fenrakka - jednak nie stanie się tak, bo "Maska Życia sobie tego nie życzy". *Wzrok Vezona pozwala mu widzieć przyszłość. Jest to moc ograniczona, jakkolwiek nie wiadomo dokładnie co znaczy "ograniczona". Zapewne Vezon widzi przyszłość tylko w pewnym odcinku czasu, np. tylko do 3 godzin w przyszłość, i nie może zobaczyć, co będzie później. *Vezon może absorbować energię kinetyczną (ruchu), dzięki czemu jeśli przeciwnik uderzy go dziesięć razy, on odpowie jednym uderzeniem o sile tamtych dziesięciu. Dzieli się tą mocą z Fenrakkiem, ale nie wiadomo, jak długo ona działa i czy rozmiar Fenrakka i Vezona nie zmniejsza mocy poprzez jej podział na dwie istoty. Inne * Sposób w jaki powstał Vezon jest powodem jego braku kręgosłupa, szaleństwa itp. * Vezon, jako ze jest połączony z Fenrakkiem, mówi o sobie w liczby mnogiej ("my"), niczym Gollum z LotR o sobie i Pierścieniu. * Vezon to jedyny Piraka który nie nosi miotacza Zamor i nie ma mocy elementarnej, która została w ciele Vezoka. * Vezon nie cierpi innych Piraka * Vezon boi sie Zyglaków. W końcu , niewiele brakowało a zastałby ich obiadem. * Vezon jest strasznie oszalały. Informacje o secie left|150px|thumb|Vezon i Fenrakk jako set * Vezon i Fenrakk zostali wydani jako duży set w Sierpniu 2006 roku. Vezon to drugi (po Makucie) set, którego twarz jest obustronna. Oprócz tego jest częścią kombineru tworzącego Kardasa. Cytaty * Vezon i Fenrakk przed bitwą z Piraka. ** Masz rację, Fenrakk, wiem... nadchodzą inni... aby zabrać naszą Maskę... musimy się upewnić, że zostaną z nami... Na zawsze. * Czekając na Piraka. ** Głupi, głupi ja! Gdybym wtedy wiedział to co wiem teraz... może nikt nie musiałby dziś umierać. Podążałem kamiennymi schodami, nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Czułem się, jakby coś czekało na mnie... Znalazłem komnatę... Maska czekała na mnie... Podszedłem... i dotknąłem Kanohi Igniki, Maski Życia. I świat eksplodował... Kiedy znów mogłem logicznie pomyśleć, byłem tu... połączony z tobą, Fenrakk, z Maską Życia na głowie... Byłem jej nowym strażnikiem i będę aż do dnia, w którym umrę... jeśli umrę. Ale, gdy pomyślimy o naszych gościach, to nie trzeba się martwić, nie, Fenrakk? * Toa Inika w komnacie MoLi ** Jaller: Nie przeszliśmy tej całej drogi... stoczyliśmy tylu walk... by teraz po prostu przegrać!'' ** Vezon: Oczywiście, że tak! Nie jestem tylko strażnikiem Maski, jestem czymś więcej... Maska jest częścią mnie! Jestem przeklęty za próbę wykradzenia maski i mam jej strzec całe swe życie, przez całą wieczność... jestem przeklęty... a wy jesteście zgubieni. * Vezon do Brutaki w Zjednoczeni w Lęku ** Przepraszam, brutalny władco ostrzy, lubujący się w ogrodnictwie. Nigdy nie spotkałem, się z żadnym Makutą twarzą w twarz i nie chciałbym, jeśli miałby mnie wdeptać w ziemię i zmieszać z ziarenkami brudu. Myślę, że przyda ci się ktoś jeszcze... Jestem Vezon przez 'n, widzisz, nie Vezok przez 'k... * Zyglaki ? Zyglaki nie mają przyjaciół.. tylko niedojedzone posiłki !! *Na destralu w Brothers in Arms **- Jestem tu, by cię zabić - powiedział Mazeka. - O! - rozjaśnił się Vezon. - Wiedziałem, że jest coś, co w tobie lubię. Pojawienie się * BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil (In a Flashback) * Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn (Mentioned Only) * Comic 3: Showdown * Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns * BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play (First Appearance) * BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno * Comic 5: In Final Battle * Zjednoczeni w Lęku * BIONICLE: Dark Hunters (Not Mentioned by Name) * BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated (Mentioned Only) * Voya Nui Online Game (Non-canonical Appearance) * 2006 Titan Promo Animation (Non-canonical Appearance) * BIONICLE Heroes (Non-canonical Appearance) * Władanie Cieni